User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Videos I'm confused, how come all the episodes need new videos? Carlos2295 (talk) 06:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Before I continue adding more videos, are Vimeo and Dailymotion good sources to use? I almost always find them there. Carlos2295 (talk) 23:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Not to be mean to the newcomer, but I'm starting to think that maybe a warning should be issued to Rstein220. His useless trivia edits are really starting to clog up the wiki. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I know this is going to sound like a lot on your plate, so here it goes. I have a few ideas for projects on the wiki for this year. I will be including some that you have already mentioned. #Update all the cast pages, a lot of them are super stubs. #Fix the stubs in general by adding more content i.e "The Potted Shrub of Riddicule." #Update all the photos for the episodes, I have even seen some that are YouTube screenshots with the YouTube logo on it. #Fix the trivia, some people have added facts that are either unrelated, unprovable, or just plain obvious. #Organize all lists into charts. I am no moderator, so I would love to get your opinion on this. It seems like an undertaking that several wiki editors will have to look over. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The Last Straw I cannot take this, I wrote a very detailed letter to Rstein220 about his edits and he STILL hasn't learned what good trivia is. Furthermore, he did not even respond to me or acknowledge anything he did. This is getting out of hand. Can you please issue him a final warning or a one week ban? I'm not telling you what to do, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lupo the Butcher I have a bit of a request to make. Throughout the show, there have been a few referrences to Danny Antonucci's first major work, Lupo the Butcher. I was thinking that maybe we should actually add a page for it so that way it can be further explained what it is about and to also contribute to the Danny Antonucci page itself. It would also have the video embedded in it (although it would be 18+ as it has some bad words). What do you think about this? Maybe it could also be a part of the 1st annual Danny Antonucci day too :-). It's coming up soon. Carlos2295 (talk) 04:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit on Ed or Tails. On my edits for Ed or Tails, Rolf CLEARLY says nutty boat instead of nanny goats. Why do you insist its nanny goats instead of nutty boat. Every other source says nutty boat instead of nanny goats. --PBSTVMan (talk) 09:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ken Cathro I need your opinion on this. I have done it. I found the facebook page for Ken Cathro himself. I was just curious if I should ask him anything at all. What say you? Keenan Christenson Hey, I noticed something, the page for Jimmy's voice actor, Keenan Christenson, has his last name misspelled. In the actual show credits, it's "Keenan Christensen." It has an "e" not an "o." The strange thing is that IMDb also misspelled it. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Silly user comment Hey Xydux, a recent user just posted a comment of pure gibberish, and I just came by to let you know. Dear xydux i am trying to get the hello my name is ed badge but when i edit my profile i didn't can you help me? HOLYCRAP1920 (talk) 23:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC)HOLYCRAP1920 You won alot of glod badges! I'm new by the way and I support the Cramp twins wiki Your friend! BallisticBiscuit (talk) 18:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Comments Hello! I've got a question about the comments in this wiki. Once upon a time, also people who were no members were able to leave their comments here. Why was that changed? (I'm sorry for my bad English, I'm from Germany.) -Queen Caesar I want to know why *I want to know why Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 02:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright but I just wanted to give some visual aid on the "Ed Edd n Eddy Outro" paragraph. Thats why I put it in. Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 19:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I DONT CARE!!! Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 22:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. Do what you want. I don't care what you say. You're not the boss of me!! Also this is NOT Xydux's wiki. ANYONE CAN EDIT IT!!!!!!! Lamardavisgta5 (talk) 22:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) FUCK YOU SCREW YOU MOTHER-FUCKERS!!! >:( Completion of Scam Pages Is it so? Are all the scam pages finally done? Cuz if so, wowee. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I notice you took some of my photos down. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything like that, I would just like to know what I did wrong. All I was trying to do was upload so better quality photos and update the sewers. If you could, I really appreciate it if you let me know what I did wrong so that this won't happen in the future. Leave a message of user account or my email, and please get back to me as soon as you can okay. Pictures I just updated a picture and the 640 × 266 pixels thumbnail still shows the old version. Even if I reload the page and go to another, I never see the updated version in 640 × 266 pixels. Why is that? Mariofan2020 (talk) 08:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I found another character on episode one The Edtouchables. Its name is Al. The plant is in Edd's room and you see it right before Edd realises that his magnifying glass. So, episode one season one at that moment, you see it. Hey, I noticed a BIG issue with the location of Peach Creek Jr. High in correlation to the Cul-De-Sac. In the episode "Cool Hand Ed," ''Jonny 2x4 and the Eds look at the Cul-De-Sac from the top of the school. However, this should not be possible. When you look at an ariel view of the Cul-De-Sac, the school is to the south of it, not the north. Also, the factory would be in the spot that the school is in. Additionally, in the episode ''"Run Ed Run," ''the Eds run south to catch the bus at the school. I was just curious as to which article I should include this in? Carlos2295 (talk) 18:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) New User Help stop this madness. A new user Dorkdom king is messing up the wiki. He is adding categories that do not belong and is also adding false information. Carlos2295 (talk) 16:23, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay ill stop RE: Raven Hm. You're probably right, and Kirkland even acknowledged that it may have been her. A quick check on Raven's edit history revealed to me that a user messaged her on Twitter regarding her birth date, to which she responded. A quick check on her Twitter profile revealed that her last tweet was on May 11 of this year, meaning she is still active on Twitter. I made a Twitter account for a school project once, maybe I could message her? M Y L E S Sure, I'll message her. Anything you want to ask her in particular? M Y L E S how did you know I type a letter by each edit? your a wizard is that how you earn thee most badges User:Omega Shenron Vs Bills can you go vote on my polls I wont so answer me can you go on User:Omega Shenron Vs Bills polls and vote Omega Shenron VS Bill Why there is nothing else to edit episodes out of order the episode lists on this wikia are out of order. and most of the episodes are paired incorrectly. Brenster23 (talk) 19:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I'm just curious, how come you're adding the pictures back to the articles? what did I misbehave? well kevin became friends with the eds and in shove ed you weren't there so how did you find out if I took a wild guess I say your psychic wizard powers prove it by telling me this are there any other active admins here? thanks for telling me Thank you for letting me know about that thing with emoticons, I didn't know that xD Thank you once again :) AnaStar94 (talk) 14:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC)Ana Copyright Problems? Sorry for my bad English, I was just too fast. I said I can get banned if I edit the scripts and make it more official to what they're saying in the show? AGAIN Sorry for my bad English! Man why my English is bad today? -user:AKA Cartoon fan I need your help to fix Luck of the Ed script, I messed it up. I'm sorry! Thank you so much for fixing Luck of the Ed Script! I will be more careful next time. Signed, Connor Marini End of the Edit War I will give up on the edit war between Connor Marini. For now I will upload new images and not screw up the scripts like how I used to! -user:AKA Cartoon fan =D Why? Why did you revert my edit today. Jimmy didn't say Antuocci, He said Aunt Ruthie.Tropicaljackson (talk) 20:44, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking if they ever made a 7th season a new kid would move to the Cul-De-Sac. Unlike the other children he thinks the Eds are cool and idolizes them. Enda McNabola (talk) 07:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Edit undone Just want to know why my recent edit on the Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed script article. I'm not normally one to kick up a fuss about this, but there were quite a few dialogue errors I corrected and a few omitted details I'd added. TroopDude (talk) 20:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Okay, here's our logo. :) 01:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Format Should movies, say, Astro Monkeys, be italicized or written in a regular font? What if the movie title is inside a template or in the "See Also" section? I was going to follow the Wikipedia format and italicize them no matter what, but knowing how this wiki follows a different format, I decided to consult you before editing. Also, should specials and the BPS be formatted as if they were a regular episode? I always thought they were different, as a regular episode title is written as ''"I am Curious Ed" and a special or the BPS would only be italicized and written as Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Specials or the BPS are regularly italicized, but what if they are in the "See Also" section or inside a template? On another note, Raven Molisee has not responded to my message. Do you feel that her profile picture should be reverted to what it once was? M Y L E S Project Idea One thing that I think we need to work on is properly crediting the creators of the show. There are too many "Unknowns" in the list. That will prove to be a little tedious though as we will need to look at the credits of each episode and determine who worked in what department. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:34, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I added a quote on the A Glass of Warm Ed page months ago, but you deleted it. I'm assuming you deleted it because it was written in the incorrect format. If so, how do I add a quote onto a page? Thanks. AnimationFan15 (talk) 05:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Adding quotes Hi. I added a quote on the A Glass of Warm Ed page months ago, but you deleted it. I'm assuming you deleted it because it was written in the incorrect format. If so, how do I add a quote onto a page? Thanks. AnimationFan15 (talk) 05:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC PS, I had to rewrite the message because I forgot to add the 2nd heading on the top. Quote seperators Hello again. I now know the correct format for writing quotes, but how do I add the long line that seperates the other quotes? The previous time I added a quote, I kept typing the spacebar with the underline button turned on. AnimationFan15 (talk) 17:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Xydux, Thank you for your comments on my talk page. Ty for the info too, as I'm a bit new to editing Wiki articles and the such. I just wanted to ask a question about the Picture thing. I feel like that the .jpeg isn't of higher quality, as it looks pixelated, and is called a "lossy" Filetype. Meanwhile, PNG is considered "Lossless" and I feel like that version is much clearer. if it was to make the page load faster, I guess maybe I would understand, but they both are in kilobytes, I don't think that would chage loading times all that much, other than maybe a .01 millasecond change. Thanks for reading this! M0ji L (talk) 07:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I like your signature, by the way. The Dreamer (talk) 03:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh? That's very kind of you, but what have you in mind? ...Good question. Something in the vein of clouds, I think, but I'm not sure beyond that. Would this be just for this wiki, or for all of them? I see. Well, if you wouldn't mind doing it, I'd appreciate it. Thanks a lot. The Dreamer (talk) 04:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Mmm...it's nice, certainly, but nothing like what I had in mind. I was thinking the letters would resemble clouds, or else they were carved in a cloud. The Dreamer (talk) 04:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Not quite what I had in mind; I was thinking more along the lines of holes in the cloud that were in the form of letters spelling out my username. But I like what you've done; you don't have to do any more if you don't want to. The Dreamer (talk) 17:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Again, you needn't if you don't want to. The Dreamer (talk) 18:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Still not what I had in mind...but I think I like that a bit better. My only critique is if you could make the letters a little distorted, a little more cloudy, if you will, but still perfectly readable. Thanks a lot for this. That's good. Thanks a lot. So, how do I make it so that that shows up everywhere? The Dreamer (talk) 20:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) All right, thanks. I'll ask for more details if I don't get it when I try it. Again, thanks a lot for this. The Dreamer (talk) 20:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. If I want to edit a page on an episode script, do all edits need to be done in source mode? I edited an episode script in source mode. Is that the best way to edit without messing up the page itself? DarkWerewolf13 (talk) 01:38, July 26, 2014 (UTC) EEnE: BPS Movie Refrences Why did you seperate the movie refrences on the Big Picture Show trivia? Was it unnecessary, or it didn't really help a lot? AnimationFan15 (talk) 01:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Wish you Were Ed Info That was the right detail if you look more closely at the episode you can prove my theory.JasonL (talk) 21:53, August 5, 2014 (UTC)